


Untitled Chat Room

by StorytellerSecrets



Series: CHAPTERS [1]
Category: Original Work, chapters - Fandom
Genre: Allen Has A Twin, Alternate Universe- No Magic Eyes, Crack, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction Of My Own Unwritten Story, Female Character of Color, Gen, Group Chat Fic, High School, Love/Hate, Love/hate relationships, M/M, Millennial Humor, Multi, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Nihilism, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Other, Poor Character Development, Poor plot Development, Short One Shot, The Torotta Twins, Twins, chat fic, rated for language, text fic, vague mentions of violence, vine references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorytellerSecrets/pseuds/StorytellerSecrets
Summary: Sami has added Shiro, Nora, Janie, and 2+ others to Untitled Chat Roomsaam: hi helo everybody welcome to chilisShito: bitch why





	Untitled Chat Room

**Author's Note:**

> It's okay if you don't know this fandom; you can't find it online and not a lot of people know about it.

_**@Sami** has added **@Shiro** , **@Nora** , **@Janie** , and 2+ others to Untitled Chat Room_

 

_**@Sami** has changed **@Sami** ‘s name to **@saam**_

_**@saam** has changed **@Shiro** ‘s name to **@Shito**_

 

 **saam** : hi helo everybody welcome to chilis

 

 **Shito** : bitch why

 

 **saam** : be-fucking-cuz

 

 **Shito** : …fair

 

 **Neah** : uwu what’s this *pouncvbnmkl

 

 **saam** : u ok babe

 

 **Janie** : allen stole his fucking phone

 

 **Janie** : what a fucking hero

 

_**@Janie** has changed **@Allen**  's name to **@what a fucking hero**_

 

 **what a fucking hero** : bitch why

 

 **Janie** : im just givin credit where credit is due

_**@what a fucking hero** has changed **@Janie** ‘s name to **@the biggest bitch**_

 

 **the biggest bitch** : …im okay with this

 

 **saam** : damn i want that name

 

 **the biggest bitch** : well too fucking late

_**@saam** has changed **@saam** ‘s name to **@the biggest bithc**_

 

 **the biggest bitch** : ill cut u

 

 **the biggest bitch** : i wont hesitate, bitch

 

 **what a fucking hero** : don’t you mean i won’t hesitate bithc

 

 **the biggest bitch** : fuck u

 

 **Neah** : no u

 

 **Neah** : shit wrong phone

 

 **the biggest bithc** : u still have the assholes phone?

 

 **Norah** : didn’t you just call him babe?

 

 **the biggest bithc** : damn bitch why u gettin me like this?

_**@the biggest bitch** changed **@the biggest bithc** ‘s name to **@dickface**_

 

 **dickface** : what kinda dick u think im getting hoe im like twelve

 

_**@what a fucking hero** changed **@dickface** ‘s name to **@hoe im like twelve**_

 

 **hoe im like twelve** : thanks allen

 

 **hoe im like twelve** : I trusted u

 

 **what a fucking hero** : that’s your fault and i will not take your responsibility.

 

 **hoe im like twelve** : ok but fuck u

 

 **what a fucking hero** : sorry incorrect try again that option is invalid

 

-:-

 

 **hoe im like twelve** : _@Shito_ where u at

 

 **Norah** : he’s lurking like a fucking stalker, that’s what

 

 **Shito** :

 

 **Shito** : ok that’s fair

 

 **Shito** : but also

 

 **Shito** : so are u???

 

 **Norah** : damn bitch

 

 **Norah** : u think u know someone

 

**-:-**

 

 **Neah** : guess who’s fuckin back

 

 **Neah** : seeing my name on a screen looks weird

 

 **the biggest bitch** : oh wow ur rite ur name does look weird

 

 **hoe im like twelve** : damn beat me to it jj

 

 **the biggest bitch** : literally never call me that again

 

 **Norah** : just change your name then???

 

 **Neah** :

_**@Neah** has changed **@Neah** ‘s name to **@blue haired bitch**_

 

 **bluehairedbitch** : on that note

 

_**@Neah** has changed **@Norah** ‘s name to **@a literal angel**_

 

 **blue haired bitch** : that’s better

 

 **hoe im like twelve** : i mean ur not wrong

 

 **a literal angel** : thanks I hate it

 

_**@a literal angel** has changed **@a literal angel** ‘s name to **@i once stabbed a bitch**_

 

 **what a fucking hero** : oh, worm?

 

_**@what a fucking hero** has changed **@what a fucking hero** ‘s name to **@i once got stabbed by a bitch**_

 

 **hoe im like twelve** : same

 

 **Shito** : mood

 

 **the biggest bitch** : damn y’all need some serious therapy

 

 **i once stabbed a bitch** : y’all

 

 **the biggest bitch** : but also rt

 

 **hoe im like twelve** : bad names op

 

_**@hoe im like twelve** has changed **@the biggest bitch** ‘s name to **@jaynee**_

_**@hoe im like twelve** has changed **@i once stabbed a bitch** ‘s name to **@cutie**_

_**@hoe im like twelve** has changed **@i once was stabbed by a bitch** ‘s name to **@scar face**_

_**@hoe im like twelve** has changed **@hoe im like twelve** ‘s name to **@saam**_

 

 **saam** : oh look i fixed it

 

_**@blue haired bitch** has kicked **@saam** from  Untitled Chat_

 

 **blue haired bitch** : _oh look i fixed it_

 

 **scar face** : neah no

 

 **scar face** : try again

 

_**@scar face** has added **@saam** to  Untitled Chat_

 

 **saam** : i hate you

 

 **saam** : every last one of you

 

 **scar** **face** : even me?

 

 **saam** : no u good

 

 **jaynee** : what the fuck kind of white girl spelling is this fucking name bitch

 

 **scar** **face** : don’t you mean _bithc_

 

 **saam** : ok its bed time

 

 **cutie** : sounds fake

 

 **saam** : fair enough

 

 **Shito** : sounds like poor plot development

 

 **saam** : _fair enough_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
